


like all delicate things

by Kirschli_Kuchen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA V AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, allusions to torture, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschli_Kuchen/pseuds/Kirschli_Kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy in their crew and he seems to be something special.<br/>Geoff decides to take him on a small job to test him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like all delicate things

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this lovely piece (the virgo part)](http://musterni-illustrates.tumblr.com/post/104430123916/shitty-horoscopes-book-iii-petty-existential) (short warning for body horror (?) though)

He had stars in his eyes and the most lovely olive skin.

A word from his lips could put the deepest fear in you, a flick of his wrist devotion. He was a bright burning flame and terrible in his beauty.

He was Ryan's alone.

 

“Newbie don't bruise,” one of the recruiting officers says to Geoff and Geoff backhands him because they don't put newbies in situations where they'd bruise. Ryan's best guess is that the messenger is going to be put on the streets and the one responsible put down. Ryan knows Geoff is nothing if not kind.

“Bring him to me,” Geoff says and the 'Get lost after you've dealt with that whole business,' is heavily implied.

 

The new recruit is a scrawny little thing with blood on his lips and no visible injuries.

He also has one of those secretive smirks on his face.

They'll teach him better.

“Skills?” Geoff asks.

“Sniping,” the guy answers, his smirk stretching just that bit more.

“Not today it isn't,” Geoff says and walks over into the planning room, letting Jack take over.

Jack points to the map on the table, “This, this and this are our points of entry,” she gestures over to Michael, “You're on team bravo with him,” she points back to the map “You're going to run along this path up to here, take the package that team alpha has delivered, and run back while Michael gives you covering fire,” Michael has a sharp grin on his face, “You're gonna meet up with getaway team charlie here,” Jack looks the newbie in the face, “Questions?”

“Nope,” he says and pops his p.

Not nosy. A good character trait.

 

The job went off without too many hitches. Less than they're used to.

Ray slayed and Michael retells it like a thing of beauty.

“-and then that one guy came in from like the side and – Ray was kind of in the way so I couldn't shoot him, shut up Gavin – and Ray just whipped out his knife and fucking half decapitated the dude in one smooth motion and just ran straight on. It was fucking brutal,” Michael has the most shit eating grin on his face and Gavin mirrors it like he always does. They look anything short of starstruck.

Two down, three to go.

 

The next couple of jobs also go down pretty much flawlessly. The blunders are minimal and even Gavin does better than he ever did.

Ray apparently has some expertise in field first aid, so when Michael's shot in the leg Ray knows how to assess if it's an artery (thank god it isn't) and how to treat it once they're behind cover. It takes a giant load off of Jack's mind and anyone who keeps her boys safe gets an obligatory shitload of brownie points.

Three down, two to go.

 

Geoff's reluctantly starting to put some of his trust in Ray.

He's allowed to snipe now at least. And if that isn't one of the most beautiful things that Geoff has ever seen then Ryan doesn't know what is.

He's already deadly graceful in hand-to-hand and short distance but his sniping game is on a whole different level.

Every bullet he fires lodges itself in at least one head if not two (or three or in one incredible instance five). It doesn't seem to matter at what distance, Ray is a force to be reckoned with.

Geoff's just glad he's on their side.

 

Ryan's the 'get shit done' guy most of the time (most of the others don't really appreciate the close and intimate blood on their hands – he just doesn't mind). Today's just a bit of menial money collection and they'd normally send one of their recovery dudes but it's been too quiet for Ryan lately and Geoff's noticed.

That they can test their little apprentice some more is just an added bonus.

 

“Masks are the way to go,” Ryan says in the car. On the way to the poor soul they'll visit, “There's some in the glove compartment,”

“We get code names, too?” Ray asks as he puts on the cat mask.

“I mean if you want to?” Ryan says as he pulls up on the curb.

“Sweet, I'll be Rudra and you'll be-” Ray takes a moment between pulling off his seatbelt and getting out of the car to take a long look at Ryan, “You'll be Prajapati,” he says finally, that little secretive smirk on his face once more.

“At least Rudra's easy to say,” Ryan mutters under his breath and he doesn't see it but Ray's smirk turns feral.

 

Inside there's a short burst of mayhem, then they have the guy's guys down and him bound to a chair.

“You owe us some money,” Ryan says and it starts.

Ray is unsurprisingly also very good with knifes. A couple of fingers, fingernails and a kneecap later they have all the guy's assets secured, him suitably cowed and swearing to have everything ready in two weeks time.

They're on their way back when Ryan notices the situation in his pants. He glances over to Ray to see that he's already palming his crotch, lidded eyes on Ryan.

Ryan swallows hard, white knuckles on the steering wheel, eyes back front.

“Hotel?” he asks.

One to go.

 

It's actually a well kept secret that the quickest way to Geoff is through his crew.

His heart had started to thaw the moment Michael and Gavin had taken a shining to him but they're too fast to trust people so he doesn't put much merit into it.

He went a whole lot softer when Ray effectively saved Gavin from bleeding out that one time.

And when Ryan comes in looking all soft like they haven't seen since he and Jack met him just after high school, arm slung casually around Ray's waist, Ray's practically part of the family already.

Ladies and gentlemen and people of all kinds we have officially reached zero.

 

In retrospect it's easy to see the little breaks in behaviour. The little chinks in the armour of secrecy that amount to a fully formed picture with time.

He moves his body away when Ryan goes to mark him up (like he craves to). There's no grazing shots going anywhere near him and everybody tends to get dead before they can even think of taking a clean shot.

Ray doesn't get bruised or hurt period.

In their line of work that isn't quite normal.

 

When Ray gets abducted Geoff flies into a tizzy.

Around a third of their force is deployed to find the dirty bastards that took him.

There's only one message from the abductors: “If you want him back alive-” that whole spiel.

It's nothing short of a surprise when Ray walks back in two days later without a scratch on him.

'Newbie don't bruise,' echoes darkly in Ryan's mind.

 

Ryan cards a hand through Ray's hair after one of their heists' gone bad.

There's two bullet holes cleanly through both his legs and one lodged in his left lung. There's also no real way to save him.

Ray's cradling his head in his lap and the world around them is deadly quiet.

Ryan was the last to go down. Michael and Jack got done in by the sniper across the way as they were hustling to the getaway car. Geoff got got in the shoot out and Gavin went up in a nice big explosion just like he always wanted.

Ray had legged it over from where he was perched to snipe as quickly as he could but he'd just arrived to hear the last bullet piercing Ryan.

But fuck did he go to town then.

Around twenty heavily armed guys later find them in the middle of a kill zone, Ray with not even a scratch on him and Ryan slowly bleeding out onto the concrete.

“Who are you?” Ryan gets out around a bloody cough.

Ray smirks his smirk again but it's softer now, not as secretive.

What secrets are there to be kept from a dead man?

“I'm the Hunt and Death,” he whispers into Ryan's ear and ah, that makes sense, Ryan thinks blood slowly seeping into his lungs. That's why he was drawn to us.

Ryan blacks out.

 

Ray had stars in his eyes and tornadoes in his breath.

He had the most lovely olive skin and the disposition to kill and maim and hurt.

He loved the hunt and all and any conclusion to things.

He was terrible in his beauty and singular in his will to love things.

In the end he wasn't Ryan's alone.

But it was something very close.


End file.
